


The Safe, Ch. 1

by delightfuldeer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuldeer/pseuds/delightfuldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this chapter, you (the reader) are forced into a misadventure with Sam and Dean as their hunt leads them to your doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Safe, Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfiction...ever. And I'm terrified. Please don't murder me. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not completely sure that I even posted this correctly. -sigh- I'll get better.

 “Look, I understand how strange this sounds,” the tall man in my doorway said with his hands partially raised in a show of understanding. “But you have to let us in that safe.”

 

“I don’t even know the combination,” I protested as the slightly shorter man pushed past the threshold and made steps toward the safe in my living room. I lunged towards him and grabbed his arm. “Hey! This is _my_ house and _I_ will invite you in, officers.”

 

The officers exchanged glances. As the shorter one pulled his arm away, the taller one said, “Forgive my partner. He’s… going through a _Dirty Harry_ phase right now. Please, can we come in?” He smiled down at me disarmingly.

 

“I… suppose you can. But why are you here? Didn’t I tell you everything this morning? I… I mean, it’s 11 PM.”

 

“Danger never sleeps, ma’am,” the shorter one said, tilting his head as he offered me a flirtatious smirk.

 

“If I’m in danger, I’d prefer you stop taking it so lightly,” I muttered under my breath as I closed the door behind them. “What are your names again?”

 

“I’m Agent Lennon and that’s McCartney,” the taller one responded hastily.

 

I pretended to ignore that the shorter suit stepped on his partner’s foot as I said, “Funny. Earlier I could’ve sworn that your names were a reference to Aeromsith.”

 

“We, uh, must’ve been joking,” Officer McCartney fumbled. “It’s a joke we make a lot. Our card shows our real names; we must’ve forgotten to tell you that we were kidding.”

 

I fished out the folded cardstock from my ratty sweater pocket and looked at the name. _Agent Tyler_. Clearly, these were fake identities. And they wanted whatever Mom left in the safe.

 

“Ah, my mistake,” I lied. “Please, come in.” I gestured to the living room, stepping in line behind the supposed Agent Lennon. I know it sounds crazy—playing along instead of calling them on their bluff and kicking them out, but… would showing my hand be safe? They could pull a gun if I revealed their lie. No, it would be best to just give them whatever Mom locked away; she intentionally died with the combination a secret, so it’s not like I’d ever know what was in there anyway. I would never even feel the loss. It was probably just some feathery junk from her weird religious phase before we were born.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know the combination?” Lennon asked, searching eyes for a sign of falsehood.

 

“I’m sure,” she shrugged. “My mom has had that safe since I was little; she never even let us go near it. We got grounded for touching it.”

 

McCartney shifted. “Huh. Look, it’s late, and we’re really tired. Would you mind making us a couple cups of Joe?”

 

I nodded. “Of course.” However, I passed through the doorway I pressed my back against the wall to eavesdrop.

 

“Nice job, Sam, almost ruining our cover back there. Get your head in the game, man, they’re not the first hot victim we’ve met.”

 

“They’re not a victim, Dean… not yet. We’re going to save them, so act like it.”

 

“Not if we can’t get into this safe, we’re not. I can guarantee you whatever Mommy Dearest left in there is the cause of all this.”

 

“But why? I mean, if they weren’t even allowed near the safe as kids, their mom must’ve known something was wrong… so why would she risk it? I just don’t get it.”

 

“I don’t know; we’ll have to ask.”

 

I stepped back into the doorway. “Ask me what?”

 

They both blinked, staring at me, caught. “Uh….” The shorter one, whose real name was revealed to be Dean, fumbled.

 

“Do you have any idea what is in there? Or why your mom would be so protective of it? Something maybe you’re… allergic to? Something bad for kids, maybe?”

 

“Like what, arsenic and porn?” I scoffed. “I have no idea what’s in there, but you guys seem pretty worked up. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? How does this safe connect to my mother’s death? She died of natural causes.”

 

“Sudden hemorrhaging from the lady parts doesn’t sound very natural to me,” Dean muttered. “And your sister being in the hospital from the same thing seems like some pretty unnatural timing.”

 

“Lady parts? Have some decency. That’s my _mother._ And she’s _dead._ I don’t suggest you disrespect my family in my own house… Dean.”

 

Their eyes widened. “That’s right,” I said, my recklessness fueled by grief and anger. “I know you’re fakes. So why don’t you tell me just what you want with my family.”

 

“We think you’re in danger,” Sam blurted. “And we deal with… this sort of thing… a lot. We’re trying to help you.”

 

“How am I in danger? You two seem to be the most dangerous things in my life. Now, I heard you calling me a ‘victim,’ so pl—”

 

I was interrupted by flickering lights. “What the hell? Did you guys mess with my wires?”

 

“Alright, take them out of here,” Dean muttered to his giant partner.

 

“Wait, what?” I looked at the man called Sam.

 

“There’s no time to explain,” he grunted, picking me up with one arm and slinging me over his shoulders.  “We’ve got to move. Now.”

 

And with that, he carried me out to a glossy Impala, with me kicking and screaming the whole way.


End file.
